


Кредит доверия

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Hijikata Is Whipped, Identity Reveal, In a way, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Identity, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, artificial and temporary, but irritated, only physical, tragically (not really)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Хиджиката неожиданно для себя решает проявить благородство и подвезти незнакомца домой. К себе домой.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Кредит доверия

День был изматывающе долгим. На город спустились сумерки, но от раскалённого солнцем асфальта по-прежнему тянуло тяжёлым иссушающим жаром. Хиджиката стёр пот с виска и передёрнул плечами под лёгким летним кителем, который по ощущениям весил целую тонну и был теплее всей зимней формы. Он выплеснул на лицо остатки воды из бутылки и неторопливо двинулся к урне на углу улицы. Слабый ветер едва холодил кожу, и ничто не избавляло от привкуса пыли.  
На слабый стон, раздавшийся из подворотни, он сперва не обратил никакого внимания, но привычка быстро взяла своё. Он тронул пальцами цубу и шагнул в проулок, чувствуя, как напрягаются плечи, а взмокшая рубашка липнет к лопаткам.  
Открывшаяся картина оказалась занятной: на грязной земле валялся с десяток ронинов, неказистых, но судя по блеску стекла и металла, опасных подручными средствами. Все они были в отключке, но в художественном беспорядке пестрели шишками и ссадинами. Единственным, кто стоял, оказался совсем молодой парень – на вид ему не было и двадцати. Пыльные следы на коленях, взъерошенные волосы и сбитые костяшки говорили сами за себя. Хиджиката пнул ближайшее к нему тело.  
– Ублюдки, – зло сплюнул он. – Ты как?  
Мальчишка криво усмехнулся, и по его подбородку потекла кровь.  
– Жить буду.  
Он утёр лицо и поморщился, схватившись за рёбра. Было в нём что-то смутно знакомое – может настороженное, самодостаточное выражение, которое Хиджиката видел в зеркале в его возрасте.  
– Пошли-ка отсюда. Я вызову кого-нибудь забрать этот сброд.  
Мальчишка пожал плечами. Двигался он умело, и явно больше времени проводил на тренировках, чем за какой-нибудь партой. В тусклом свете фонаря его вид был ещё хуже, чем казалось в темноте – на груди виднелись синяки от кастета, волосы на голове слиплись от крови. Он слегка прихрамывал на одну ногу, но шёл не жалуясь, сцепив зубы так, что на челюсти играли желваки. Хиджиката одобрительно кивнул. Да, парень не был неженкой, тут ему повезло. Нынешний Токио был поспокойнее Эдо, но не с такой внешностью – Хиджикате хватило взгляда, чтобы оценить красивое злое лицо и яркие глаза.  
Хиджиката достал сигареты и напоролся на жадный взгляд.  
– Малолеткам курить не полагается, – буркнул он, вытаскивая лишнюю сигарету. Мальчишка вынул её из его пальцев, мимолётно коснувшись кожи.  
– И плевать.  
Затягивался он глубоко и умело. Это было к лучшему – кашлять с отбитыми рёбрами было тем ещё удовольствием. Они курили, стоя в круге света, дрожавшем от бившейся о стекло мошкары.  
– Проклятая жара, – сказал мальчишка. Длинные неровно остриженные волосы только подчёркивали царапину на скуле и синяк на челюсти в форме пальца. Хиджикате остро захотелось вернуться и переломать ублюдкам все кости. Мальчишка, почувствовав его взгляд, машинально тронул лицо и слегка поморщился.  
– Забей, – сказал он, небрежно стряхнув пепел. В следующий раз он шевельнулся, только когда вдали послышался вой сирены, явно собравшись уйти.  
– Подожди, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты. Он нахмурился, но продолжил: – Я могу тебя подвезти.  
– Думаю, я пас, – слабо усмехнулся тот. В углу рта виднелся след запёкшейся крови. Хиджиката упрямо дёрнул плечом.  
– Куда хочешь.  
Тот помолчал.  
– Щедрое предложение, – произнёс он странным тоном и встряхнулся; волосы закрыли лицо. – Будем считать, у меня остался кредит доверия к миру и незнакомцам.  
Сравнение оказалось неприятным, но Хиджиката не стал его разуверять. Парень был прав, большой город не лучшее место доверять, кому придётся. Он вытащил из кармана ключи и кивнул в сторону машины.  
– Пошли.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, Хиджиката тут же включил кондиционер. Мальчишка, с трудом опустившийся на сиденье, одобрительно хмыкнул.  
– В дверце есть вода, – сказал Хиджиката, повернув на себя поток воздуха и довольно прикрывая глаза. Мальчишка даже не пошевелился, и это не удивило. Зависшая между ними тишина не напрягала, да и о чём им было трепаться.  
– Так куда тебя отвезти? – спросил Хиджиката, когда почувствовал, что достаточно охладился, чтобы соображать.  
– Понятия не имею, – раздался равнодушный ответ.  
Хиджиката дёрнул щекой. Собственное желание помочь резко начало угнетать.  
– Не мои проблемы, – сказал он. – Выбирай место.  
– Вези куда хочешь.  
– Я не собираюсь угадывать твои желания, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. Мальчишка, тяжело вздохнул, приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Тогда вези к себе.  
– Не ты ли опасался незнакомцев? – неприятно улыбнулся Хиджиката.  
– Я подумал и решил, что нужно больше доверять интуиции, – ответил мальчишка спокойно, но Хиджиката нутром чувствовал – скажи он проваливать, и тот бы вышел из машины, чтобы уйти в неизвестность.  
– Друзья? Хостел? Ночлежка.  
– Что-то подсказывает, что в таком виде и без денег меня мало куда пустят, – в его голосе сквозило царапающее равнодушие к собственной участи.  
– Ко мне нельзя, – повторил Хиджиката с нажимом.  
– Почему?  
Хиджиката подавил желание застонать и побиться об руль.  
– Тогда вези, куда хочешь. Хотя бы посижу немного в прохладе.  
Невыносимый упёртый дурак. Хиджиката заскрежетал зубами.  
– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, – в сердцах выплюнул он и выжал сцепление, щёлкая поворотник. Чаще всего он по-прежнему жил в казармах, но после возвращения всё-таки купил себе дом. Перед домом был маленький сад, а за ним – тихий тенистый лес. Хиджикате нравилось там бывать, когда хотелось покоя.  
– Надо будет заехать в магазин, – сказал он неприязненно, покосившись в сторону своего пассажира. – И в аптеку.  
– Сигарет купи, – добавил тот сонно.  
Каков нахал, а. Может, ещё и прикурить? Но Хиджиката промолчал. Злость в нём мешалась с пониманием и странным сочувствием, далёким от жалости. Парень на соседнем сидении не был похож на того, кому нужна помощь. Может, только долгая ванна, антисептик, мазь от ушибов и место, где отоспаться. Хиджиката тихо фыркнул себе под нос. И сигареты.  
Непрошибаемая, замешанная на пофигизме наглость, с которой он развёл его на ночлег, впечатляла.  
– Приехали, – сказал он, припарковавшись на знакомой улице, и легко потряс мальчишку за плечо. Тот взвился, отшатываясь, и влетел затылком в стекло. – Эй, всё в порядке.  
– Вижу, – сухо ответил тот. – Извини.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– Правильные реакции. А теперь пошли, я хочу пожрать и выспаться.  
– Поддерживаю.  
Он неловко развернулся на сидении, стараясь не нагружать больше рёбра. Хиджиката отвернулся: если бы кто-то пялился на него в такой ситуации, получил бы в зубы. Вместо этого он пошёл к багажнику, чтобы достать пакет. Кое-как выбравшийся мальчишка уже ждал его у ворот. Хиджиката закрыл машину и толкнул дверь.  
– Проходи. И как тебя зовут, кстати?  
Тот качнул головой и, подумав, ответил:  
– Хори Таро.  
Имя, конечно же, было ненастоящим, но на его месте он бы тоже сказал первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Хиджиката Тоширо.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – оскалился Таро. Зубы были красными, видимо, снова закровила губа. Хиджиката молча порадовался, что не забыл купить ему щётку.  
Ужин готовили в четыре руки. Хиджиката хотел было отправить гостя отмываться и отдыхать, но тот настоял.  
– Так выйдет быстрее, – сказал он тоном, не допускавшим никаких возражений, и Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Как хочешь.  
Таро ел жадно и быстро, но не заглатывал куски, не жуя. С палочками он управлялся ловко и даже не морщился, когда запёкшиеся корочки на костяшках трескались при неловком движении.  
После ужина Хиджиката выдал ему юкату и пихнул в сторону ванной.  
– Я оставил там мазь. Если не сможешь куда-то дотянуться, скажешь.  
Таро посмотрел на него через плечо.  
– Само собой, – от такого его взгляда пробирала странная дрожь. Может, не стоило врубать кондиционер в машине на полную после такого жаркого дня. Так недолго было и заболеть.  
Спать хотелось невыносимо, но на веранде нещадно стрекотали цикады. Хиджиката курил, прислонившись к стене и вытянув вперёд гудевшие ноги. Целый день в ботинках в такую жару казался форменным издевательством. В ушах стоял ехидный голос Сого, вещавшего:  
– Старость такая бессердечная сука, а, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Паршивец умел пробираться даже в мысли, в которых его точно не ждали.   
Таро выдала скрипнувшая половица, и Хиджиката взглянул на него из-под прикрытых ресниц. Тот шёл осторожно, стараясь не нагружать ногу, но отмытым от крови и грязи выглядел уже лучше.  
– Порядок? – спросил Хиджиката, протягивая ему пачку.  
– Порядок, – согласился тот, опускаясь рядом. Дым их сигарет смешался и взвился под навес над верандой. От плеча Таро шло привычное, здоровое тепло, и Хиджиката не стал отстраняться. Лес за забором чернел недвижимым неровным пятном, сильно пахло сухой травой.  
– Пойдём, – предложил Хиджиката пару сигарет спустя. – Я покажу, где ты будешь спать.  
В ответ раздался колкий смешок.  
– По-моему, мы оба знаем, где я сегодня буду спать.  
Хиджиката резко повернулся к нему и напоролся на прямой испытующий взгляд. Таро сидел прямо в центре лунной дорожки, и со своими глазами, прозрачными в бледном свете, с разбитыми губами и жадным, жарким оскалом он был неотразим – и прекрасно знал себе цену. Хиджиката затушил сигарету на ощупь, и они столкнулись, словно на середине моста, синхронно потянувшись друг к другу.  
Он сперва пытался осторожничать, не давя на рот, не стискивая чужие плечи, но Таро целовал его голодно и горячо, не обращая внимания на металлический вкус, смешавшийся с яркой табачной горечью, и Хиджиката забил.  
– Я не собираюсь спать с тобой на веранде, – сказал он, едва сумев отстраниться.  
– Надо же, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Ещё десять минут назад ты делал вид, что вообще не собираешься со мной спать.  
Зайдя в спальню, Таро тотчас же сбросил с себя юкату, и луна выхватила из темноты его посечённую смуглую кожу, ладные, крепкие мышцы. И задницу. Он обернулся, и взгляд Хиджикаты быстро соскользнул с его широкой груди на его член – крупный даже сейчас, когда он ещё не был до конца возбуждён.  
– Нравлюсь? – спросил Таро и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. – Нравлюсь. Иди сюда, Хиджиката.  
Хиджиката слепо потянулся к узлу на поясе, развязал его непослушными пальцами. Юката разъехалась в стороны, и Таро присвистнул, качнувшись ближе и уверенно положив ладонь на бедро.  
– Никакого белья, значит?  
– Я собирался спать, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. Пальцы потянули за волосы внизу живота и сжались у основания члена.  
– Рассказывай больше, – хмыкнул он. – Ты хотел меня с той самой минуты, когда увидел.  
Хиджиката заткнул ему рот своим языком. Они сталкивались зубами; Таро потянулся обнять его за шею свободной рукой, и зло зарычал, когда у него не вышло. Хиджиката гладил и мял его спину, вминая ногти в гладкую тёплую кожу. То, как каменно под ней напрягались мышцы, заводило даже похлеще члена, толкающегося в ногу влажной от смазки головкой. Таро усмехнулся, прижался к щеке щекой и сказал:  
– Ты трахнешь меня прямо сейчас.  
– Твоё самомнение...  
– ...тебе нравится, – отрезал он, стиснув ладонью потяжелевшие яйца. – Так что заткнись.  
Они опустились на футон. Хиджиката вытащил из-под подушки резинки и смазку, мужественно проигнорировав едкий взгляд, словно говорящий "Это так ты ничего не планировал и собирался спать?". Таро потёр рёбра и хмыкнул.  
– Я буду сверху.  
– Да чёрта с два, – тут же взвился Хиджиката. – Ты же только что сказал...  
Таро лениво улыбнулся и надавил ему на плечо.  
– Сверху на тебе, – поправился он. – Или такой вариант тебя совсем не заводит?  
Хиджиката стиснул зубы, пережидая вспышку яркого возбуждения.  
– Заводит, – выдавил он. Взгляд Таро был таким, словно он выиграл главный приз, и в то же время опасным, недобрым. Член тёк смазкой, желание било в голову хлеще любого сакэ. Таро толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая на спину, и навис сверху. Хиджиката притянул его к себе за бёдра, заставляя вжаться задницей в пах.  
– Собрался только смотреть? – спросил тот и укусил его за ключицу. – Растяни меня.  
Больше хотелось натянуть – сразу на член, насухую и медленно, рискуя порвать уздечку. Но тёмные пятна на рёбрах отвлекали, удерживая в реальности. Хиджиката выдавил на пальцы чуть ли не пол-флакона, и вставил сразу два. Таро сильно сжался вокруг них, но вслух сказал:  
– Наконец-то, – и двинул бёдрами, подгоняя. Хиджиката шлёпнул его по ягодице, оттянул её, давая себе лучший доступ. Нетерпение – обоюдное – прорывалось в каждом поцелуе и каждом жесте.  
– Не торопись, – издевательски попросил Таро, до боли стиснув его пальцы. – Нам ведь некуда спешить.  
Хиджиката недобро взглянул на него – и отнял руки прочь, забросил их за голову.  
– Вперёд, – велел он, кивнув на свой член. В ответном взгляде Таро смешались едкая, кипучая злость и веселье, будто эта реакция его позабавила.  
– Неплохо, – кивнул он, прищурившись. – Весьма неплохо.  
Хиджиката на секунду почувствовал себя задетым – этот мальчишка играл с ним, и даже не пытался скрывать, – но потом Таро начал раскатывать по его члену презерватив, пережимая у основания сильными пальцами, и всё лишнее вылетело из головы.  
– Лучше бы тебе помочь, – сказал Таро, приподнявшись. – Было бы жаль что-нибудь тебе случайно сломать.  
– А не случайно?  
Таро коротко улыбнулся и склонился ближе, лизнул приоткрытые губы.  
– Не случайно ты пока не заслужил, – от его низкого, хриплого голоса по всему телу разбегались мурашки. – Но заслужишь, если не вставишь мне.  
И Хиджиката послушался. Себя он уговаривал, что Таро и правда мог – хотя бы затеять потасовку, после которой Хиджиката чувствовал бы себя как говно, избив кого-то, кому и так сегодня досталось, – но причина была в другом. Он настолько же сильно его хотел; если не сильнее.  
Первый толчок вышел резким. Таро зажмурился, но упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Я не говорил тебе останавливаться.  
– Я тебе не собака, слушать твои команды, – рявкнул Хиджиката. Стиснул его бёдра, натягивая на себя до конца, и выскользнул, пока внутри не осталась одна головка. И повторил – ещё и ещё; Таро выгибало на нём, он пытался подмахивать и зажимался, словно боялся, что Хиджиката передумает прямо в процессе, но Хиджиката крепко держал его и сам задавал темп. Ноги горели, яйца то и дело шлёпались об упругую задницу. Было тесно и горячо.  
Таро, сдавшись, и распластавшись на его груди, коротко стонал ему в шею, то и дело кусаясь – да так, что следов не скрыл бы и шейный платок.  
– Подрочишь себе или кончишь так? – спросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм.  
– Если ты успеешь раньше меня, то заплатишь, – выдохнул Таро с угрозой. Его член елозил по животу и тёк смазкой. Хиджиката замедлился, чуть сместился, сменив угол, и удовлетворённо хмыкнул – вот теперь он попал. Таро вскинулся, когда головка при очередном толчке ударила точно в простату, вцепился в Хиджикату; ногти впились в плечи до крови.  
– Ну же, – сказал Хиджиката, задыхаясь от нетерпения; нетерпения и желания, – кончай.  
Таро сверкнул улыбкой, и от чувства опасности – снова – перехватило горло, и излился, крупно и сильно вздрагивая. Хиджиката последовал за ним.  
Он пришёл в себя, когда Таро привстал, позволяя члену выскользнуть, и опустился рядом. Хиджиката молча потянулся за сигаретами и прикурил сразу две.  
– Неплохо вышло, – небрежно заметил Таро, хотя до сих пор не мог отдышаться. Хиджиката поцеловал его, выпустил дым прямо в рот.  
– Обращайся, – ответил он в тон. На языке крутилось "А теперь прочь из моей постели", но Таро повернулся, прижался зубами к плечу, собирая выступившие на них капли крови – и возбуждение, туманное, болезненное, прошило с ног до головы.  
– Даже не вздумай, – прошипел он, но собственные пальцы уже скользили по его торсу, мягко обвели рёбра и с силой потёрли сосок. Таро подавился коротким смешком.  
– Кому из нас ты это говоришь.  
Он был невыносимый. Хиджиката не мог от него оторваться.

Утром он опоздал – не то чтобы это было впервые, но точно не по такой смехотворной причине. Даже нажраться с Ёрозуей казалось Хиджикате приличней. В конце концов, всем в Шинсенгуми требовалось регулярно снимать напряжение. Но это...  
Когда он уходил, Таро спал в его постели, по макушку замотавшись в тонкую простынь. В рассеянном утреннем свете россыпь синяков на нём смотрелась совсем неприятно, особенно тех, что теперь украшали его бёдра и задницу. Хиджиката старался не думать об этом; а ещё о том, что Таро точно уйдёт, как только проснётся, и больше они не встретятся. Это было к лучшему, и всё же Хиджиката не мог подавить укол сожаления.  
– Да вы сегодня красавчик, Хиджиката-сан, – поприветствовал его Сого, звучно лопнув жвачку. – Кто вас так разукрасил? Можно я возьму мастер-класс?  
Хиджиката передёрнулся всем собой, представив последствия такого знакомства.  
– Тебе-то что, – буркнул он недружелюбно и прижал к виску банку холодного кофе.  
– Да ничего, – Сого небрежно пожал плечами. – Выглядите так, словно вас атаковал голодный ёкай.  
Хиджиката неожиданно для себя ухмыльнулся. Если так посмотреть, Сого был недалёк от правды.  
– Кстати, ваших ронинов вчера привезли. Все жалуются, что их подло избил какой-то мерзавец, а они просто шли мимо.  
– И не дошли, – резко помрачнел Хиджиката. – Будут много трепаться, и не дойдут уже никуда.  
Сого понимающе кивнул.  
– Мы им сказали то же самое, – он запрыгнул на энгаву, на ходу доставая телефон. Потом обернулся вполоборота и ехидно прищурился. – Но если снова увидите того, мимо кого они шли, передайте от меня привет.  
Хиджиката подавил желание швырнуть в него банкой и прикрыл глаза. Хотел бы он и сам знать... Нет, к чёрту.  
День прошёл так же нелепо, как предыдущий: от жары мутило настолько, что хотелось нырнуть в фонтан или на худой конец спрятаться в холодильник мороженщика. Тецу полдня мучил радио, переключая туда-сюда рэп-станции, и невпопад зачитывал что-то вполголоса. Хиджиката предпочитал не вслушиваться. Вокруг них плавился асфальт и закипал воздух. Хиджиката тоже медленно закипал и дышал на счёт. Помогало с трудом.  
Когда Тецу звонко попрощался с ним у ворот казарм – ради разнообразия не став по сто раз переспрашивать, не хочет ли заместитель командующего сигарет, водички, ужин или массаж, – Хиджиката тупо вжался в руль лбом.  
Можно было просто остаться ночевать здесь, сделав вид, что это было его решение. Его взвешенное, хорошо обдуманное, ответственное решение.  
Хиджиката на ощупь повернул ключ.  
Когда он приехал, улица была слабо освещена фонарями, а у приоткрытых ворот застыла фигура.  
– Йо, – поздоровался Таро, выдохнув дым в тёмное небо. Видок у него был, будто он только поднялся в постели: юката – Хиджикаты, между прочим, – едва запахнута, влажные волосы небрежно отброшены назад. В доме горел свет. Хиджиката подошёл ближе и встал напротив, не зная, что ему сказать. Потом забрал сигарету и затянулся, чувствуя, как от прикосновения влажного фильтра к губам по телу растекается жар.  
– Надеюсь, ты приготовил ужин.  
– Надейся, – ухмыльнулся Таро и качнулся вперёд. Прямой поцелуй был ещё лучше, и Хиджиката приоткрыл рот, впуская внутрь чужой язык. Он плавился, как подтаявшее мороженное, брошенное на солнце, и остановиться не получалось. Руки Таро обхватили его, ладони сомкнулись в замок на спине.  
– Так соскучился? – спросил он, продолжая касаться его губами.  
– Мечтай, – выдохнул Хиджиката. Как же он его бесил.

Хиджиката даже не заметил, как одна ночь превратилась в две, а там и в неделю. После работы он теперь каждый раз ехал домой, где заставал Таро: смотрящего на его тв старое самурайское кино вместо приличных дорам, курящего на веранде, валяющегося в постели – обнажённым, полуодетым, завёрнутым в одно полотенце. К выходным резко похолодало, и Таро, ничуть не смущаясь, стащил из шкафа его форму. Он смотрелся в ней так, что Хиджиката тут же вжал его в стену, запуская руки под китель, и потянул вниз штаны. Таро не мешал ему, но и не помогал, сверкая исподлобья невозможно зелёными глазами, и странно ухмылялся, глядя на мерцающий в полутьме позумент. Хиджиката трахнул его там же, не сходя с места, и даже ничего не сказал про форму, перепачканную спермой, и устав Шинсенгуми.  
– Надо будет повторить, – предложил ему тогда Таро.  
– Ни за что, – твёрдо отказал Хиджиката, и когда через день вернулся домой, то обнаружил Таро в спальне. Таро, на котором были только китель и шарф. Стоило бы догадаться; и начать различать, когда битва заведомо проиграна.  
Впрочем, Хиджиката не был уверен, что не вся война.

Он вернулся домой уже за полночь. Мерзкая жара сменилась духотой и туманом, которые не разбавлял то и дело капавший дождь. В глазах всё пестрело от бесконечных отчётов, строчки и таблицы сливались в одно жуткое месиво, нападавшее, стоило только опустить веки. Выключив зажигание, Хиджиката остался в машине, вжавшись затылком в валик. Он слишком устал, даже чтобы пройти пару метров, какой позор.  
– Решил спать тут? – дружелюбно поинтересовался Таро, просачиваясь на пассажирское сидение. Хиджиката медленно выдохнул, не в силах сформулировать внятный ответ. Таро тихо хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Хиджикате нравилось, что его раздражающая бесцеремонность порой затухала – и всегда вовремя. Тёплая жёсткая ладонь легла на затылок и помассировала, снимая часть напряжения. По капоту забарабанили крупные капли, и Хиджиката поморщился. Что за сутки; хорошо хоть, завтра был выходной.  
– Отдаёт подростковой романтикой, – негромко сказал Таро. – Есть только мы, запертые в этом салоне, а мир снаружи поглотил дождь.  
– Тебе надо смотреть меньше дневных программ, – решительно, но устало ответил ему Хиджиката. Таро засмеялся.  
– Может быть, ты и прав.  
Ладонь соскользнула на плечо, а к щеке прижались губы, обвели край челюсти, прежде чем остановиться в углу рта. Хиджиката повернул к нему голову – на автомате, даже не успев задуматься. Его реакции, желание, не угасающее, не ослабевающее, интерес к нему, но не к его прошлому, настоящему, цели – всё это начинало пугать.  
– Перестань думать рядом со мной, – попросил Таро тихо и требовательно; судя по тону, шутил, но Хиджиката честно ответил:  
– Рядом с тобой я забываю, как это делается.  
На лице Таро вновь застыло то странное выражение, которое Хиджиката порой ловил, но не мог понять: оно появлялось, когда он по утрам надевал форму, или тренировался во дворе в выходные, или вскользь, коротко, что-то говорил о работе.  
– Не стоит, – серьёзно сказал Таро. А потом снова его поцеловал.  
– Мы не можем сидеть здесь всю ночь, – решительно произнёс Хиджиката пару минут спустя. Таро отстегнул его ремень и рукой тут же перетёк на бедро.  
– Можем, если захотим.  
Хиджиката коротко рассмеялся. Губы саднили от поцелуев, и всё равно удержаться было почти невозможно.  
– Я не буду трахать тебя в рабочей машине.  
Таро посмотрел на него с фальшивым изумлением.  
– Разве у тебя встанет? – он так и нарывался; почти всё время. Хиджиката погладил его по щеке.  
– На тебя встанет и у мёртвого.  
Таро внезапно поморщился и дёрнул плечом.  
– Обойдёмся без мёртвых.  
Это было чуть ли не первым, что он сказал о себе, но Хиджиката промолчал. В прошлом часто скрывались трупы и демоны, ему ли не знать. Ворошить его не хотелось.  
– Пойдём, – сказал он и распахнул в дверь. Снаружи лило стеной, и форма тут же прилипла к телу, как вторая кожа. Они столкнулись в воротах, но когда Хиджиката попытался отстраниться, Таро вцепился в его плечи и заставил себя обнять.  
– Давно хотел это сделать, – шепнул он, прикрывая глаза. Вода текла по его лицу, и их поцелуй отчётливо отдавал солью и жаром, несказанным обещанием. Хиджиката комкал тяжёлую ткань на его спине и не мог, просто не мог его отпустить.  
Они оторвались друг от друга только когда дрожь стало уже невозможно сдерживать, но возбуждение прорывалось даже сквозь холод. С трудом содрав с себя мокрые шмотки, они рухнули на постель. Хиджиката подмял Таро под себя, сжал оба их члена в ладони и задвигал рукой.  
– Мне казалось, кто-то хотел меня трахнуть, – напомнил тот. Хиджиката смахнул с его лица прилипшие пряди и обвёл пальцем головку.  
– Так тоже неплохо, – влажная кожа скользила при каждом движении, а темнота не позволяла рассмотреть чужое лицо.  
– С тобой – всегда, – неожиданно произнёс Таро. Тронул плечо, очертил подбородок, лоб, скулы, переносицу. Хиджиката подавался навстречу этим коротким осторожным касаниям. На Таро было так не похоже; он умел быть нежным, но его нежность была издевательской – он доводил до исступления, заставлял забывать своё имя и отстранялся в последний момент, пока Хиджиката больше не мог ни кричать, ни звать его, ни просить.  
Но сейчас...  
Таро потянул его на себя и перевернул их на бок, вжался в него сильнее; телом и в губы губами, но не целуя, только рвано дыша. Хиджиката падал следом за ним на глубину; а получалось, что вверх.

Хиджикате нравилась новая неожиданная стабильность. Он занимался своими делами, срывался по ночам – но не так часто, как раньше – и возвращался к тёплому, суровому во сне Таро, который с прицельной точностью заезжал локтём под рёбра и советовал от него отвалить. Иногда это перетекало в судорожный горячечный секс, иногда во что-то тягучее, плавное, будто мир утонул в карамели. А иногда Хиджиката просто засыпал, уперевшись лбом в изгиб его шеи.  
Даже выходные проходили однообразно: они просыпались, трахались, возвращались в постель после завтрака, трахались снова. Выбирались на тренировку, когда спадала дневная жара и притуплялось желание, гуляли по лесу. Хиджикате нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Таро ловко огибал мшистые коряги и уворачивался от подлых, лезущих под ноги корешков, норовивших уронить зазевавшегося гостя. Солнце, просачивающееся сквозь листву, придавало его волосам смутно знакомый оттенок, и делало ещё красивее. Хиджиката бессовестно на него залипал, и потому спотыкался на каждом шагу.  
Однажды Таро поймал его, полетевшего через свою же ногу, и прижал спиной к дереву, не оставляя путей отступления.  
– Теперь ты мой, – усмехнулся он, проводя языком по шее.  
– Да ну, – засомневался Хиджиката в тон. Он уже потерял счёт тому, какая пошла неделя. Казалось, они познакомились только вчера – и вечность назад.  
– И никуда не денешься, – продолжил Таро, стекая вниз, на колени. Встал у Хиджикаты мгновенно, будто он не трахался месяцами, готовый кончить от одного ощущения горячего влажного рта. Таро не торопился, выводя узоры кончиком языка, дразня устье, обхватывая губами яйца и прикусывая бедро, а Хиджиката плавился в его руках, вцепившись зубами в собственное запястье. Вокруг был погожий летний день, и в лесу мог гулять кто угодно, он не должен был расслабляться, точно не должен был, нет.  
– Прогулка, я думаю, удалась, – сказал ему Таро, ловко поднимаясь с земли. У Хиджикаты подрагивали ноги, а лопатки, казалось, вросли в твёрдую сухую кору. Он дёрнул Таро за рукав и сунул руку ему под юкату, нащупывая скользкую от смазки головку, и начал быстро, жёстко дрочить.  
Того, казалось, совсем не смущали ни свет вокруг, ни возможное чужое присутствие: он ни скрывал ни стонов, ни удовольствия. Выгибался, запрокидывал голову, подставлялся под поцелуи. Хиджиката слизывал пот с его горла, с груди и ключиц, и забывал обо всём. Мир сузился, сжался до крохотного пространства вокруг них; на второй план отходили и шум деревьев, и пение птиц, и хруст веток вдали.  
Ничего из этого не казалось важным; быть может и не было.

Они вышли из леса, когда солнце клонилось к закату. Персиковые облака мешались с розовыми, сквозь них пробегали искры золота. Таро залюбовался, остановившись, и Хиджиката легко оставил его позади. Ему надо было отдышаться – всего на секунду.  
От ворот донёсся стук, следом – немилосердная трель звонка и удары сапогом, видимо, чтобы наверняка. Хиджикату посетило дурное предчувствие, которое тут же подтвердилось, стоило ему открыть дверь.  
– Хиджиката-кун, какой сюрприз, – с фальшивой радостью произнёс Гинтоки.  
– Ты стоишь у меня на пороге, – напомнил Хиджиката, прислонившись к створке плечом. – Ни на что не намекает?  
– Это я тебе намекаю, – кисло улыбнулся Гинтоки и тут же просиял снова. – Намекаю, что ты мерзавец и давно не платил за мою выпивку. То есть, не выпивал со мной. Разве так поступают друзья?  
Ещё ресницами бы похлопал, обормот. Хиджиката потёр переносицу и попытался прикинуть в уме, но выходило, что не виделись они как минимум месяц. Неудивительно, учитывая, что вместо закусочных и вечерних сеансов в кино, Хиджиката теперь торопился домой, и им просто негде было случайно столкнуться.  
– И ты приехал сюда, чтобы мне об этом сказать?  
Гинтоки ему подмигнул.  
– Я приехал сюда, чтобы восполнить этот досадный пробел, – он вскинул руку с болтавшимся у запястья пакетом, который знакомо звякнул стеклом о стекло. – Цени это.  
Хиджиката смерил его задумчивым взглядом. Выгнать Гинтоки, который чего-то хотел, было нереально. Если бы Хиджиката захлопнул перед ним дверь, тот влез бы в окно, перебрался через забор, появился жутким белым призраком из леса посреди ночи или, что ещё хуже, вызвал бы тяжёлую артиллерию в лице всех их многочисленных друзей.  
– Ну, заходи, – неохотно сказал он, отстраняясь и открывая проход.  
– Какой ты неласковый, – пожурил его Гинтоки, ужом проскальзывая во двор. – Настоящий цундере.  
Хиджиката звучно захлопнул ворота, мысленно представляя, как сделал то же самое, но перед этим зажав между створок одну тупую кудрявую голову. Что-то такое, должно быть, отразилось во взгляде, потому что Гинтоки спешно попятился.  
– Эй, эй, Хиджиката-кун, придержи коней.  
– Хиджиката, когда ты успел завести коней? – хрипло поинтересовались от двери. Хиджиката поднял глаза и мельком порадовался, что Таро успел поправить одежду после их променада – впрочем, с его манерой одеваться, открывая больше, чем скрывая, это не утешало.  
– Гинтоки... – начал он, скрипнув зубами. Понятно, конечно, что так или иначе пришлось бы их познакомить, но всё-таки Хиджиката всеми силами хотел оттянуть этот момент. – Это...  
– О, Такасуги-кун, – выдал тот, перебив. – Ты даже снова не умер?  
Тот ухмыльнулся и небрежным жестом стряхнул пепел.  
– А тебе только этого и надо, Гинтоки?  
Сквозь привычную Хиджикате внешность разом проступили все черты, которых он прежде не хотел замечать, и осознание сшибло тараном. На секунду показалось, что он ослеп и оглох, а в голове взорвалась сверхновая.  
– Погоди-ка, – нахмурился Гинтоки. – Ты что, ему не сказал?  
Такасуги выразительно промолчал.  
– Я был уверен, что он знает, – неохотно сказал он. – А когда до меня дошло, было уже поздновато.  
– Это было до или после того, как ты засунул руку ему в штаны? – ехидно уточнил Гинтоки, и Такасуги умело сделал вид, что отвлёкся на завитки дыма и огонёк сигареты. – Ну, так я и думал.  
Гинтоки взбежал по ступенькам, бутылки в пакете глухо зазвенели, стукнув его по колену.  
– Вы тут поговорите, – сказал он. – А я пока пойду поищу бомбоубежище.  
– Беги сразу в лес, – посоветовал Такасуги. – Выпивку можешь оставить.  
Гинтоки защитным жестом прижал бутылки к груди.  
– Только через мой труп, – на пороге он замялся, дружески пихнул Такасуги плечом. – Ты с ним понежнее, ладно? По-моему, он немного сломался.  
– Не учи меня обращаться с...  
– ...мужиками? – гнусно ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. – Куда мне до тебя.  
Он скрылся в доме, и тишина стала невыносимой.  
– Извини, – вдруг произнёс Такасуги серьёзно. – Я не планировал водить тебя за нос.  
– Да ну? – холодно переспросил Хиджиката. Кусты у забора мягко качались от ветра, шурша ветками. – И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?  
Такасуги пожал плечами.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь?  
– Я знал, что имя было ненастоящим, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. Невыносимо хотелось закурить, но он не смог бы сейчас ни достать сигарету, ни её поджечь. – И не собирался ничего выпытывать. Но это...  
– "Знаешь, Хиджиката, на самом деле я – Такасуги", – предположил тот вслух. – "Я умер, но не совсем. Вернее, совсем, но не навсегда".  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как лицо застывает в угрюмой, равнодушной гримасе.  
– Хотя бы так, – сухо ответил он и повернулся к Такасуги спиной. Говорить тут было не о чем. – Надеюсь, что больше я тебя не увижу.  
Такасуги промолчал, но его взгляд жёг лопатки.

Гинтоки нашёл его в их любимой закусочной уже ближе к утру. Опустился рядом на лавку, притеревшись к бедру бедром, и утешающе похлопал по колену.  
– Не загоняйся так, – посоветовал он. – Это же Такасуги, он всегда был с приветом и двойным дном.  
Хиджиката опрокинул в себя пиалу, на которую медитировал последние полчаса. Он даже не был толком пьян; в голове громоздилось столько мыслей, что для алкоголя с его туманом там уже не было места. Он не нуждался в лекциях от Гинтоки; даже когда тот был прав, он ведь и сам видел – Таро был точно таким же. С приветом, с двойным дном, с манерой смотреть и не говорить прямо, ухмыляться вместо ответов, целовать так, что становилось наплевать, даже рухни мир вокруг как карточный домик.  
И всё же.  
– Всё нормально, – сказал он в ответ. – Вали домой.  
– И оставить тебя тут киснуть? – фыркнул Гинтоки. – Ну уж нет. Твои доблестные Шинсенгуми в жизни не расплатятся за ущерб и позор после твоих похождений.  
Хуже всего было то, что Хиджиката слышал звоночки с самого начала – они звенели как похоронные колокола, – но впервые в жизни предпочёл не обращать внимания. Можно было винить Такасуги и пытаться определить тонкую грань между "врёт в лицо" и "просто не договаривает", но это не отменяло главного: Хиджиката даже ни о чём его не спросил.  
– Я поеду к себе.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него с плохо скрытой тревогой. Хиджиката сжал зубы.  
– Да не пялься так, не сам. Мне нужно выспаться.  
– Могу одолжить классную пижамку, – предложил Гинтоки. – С кактусами. У них такие колючки, ух. Закачаешься.  
Хиджиката глухо рассмеялся. Да, колючки были бы в самый раз. И под рёбрами вот что-то больно и тупо разрывало грудную клетку.  
– Как-нибудь позже, – пообещал он, потрепав Гинтоки по плечу. Всё позже.  
В такси он рассматривал небо, светлевшее на горизонте, и слушал хрипящее радио, крутившее старые песни [1]: "И ледяной поток реки той, чьи волны, как сталь, охладели навек...". Было зябко. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза.  
Дом встретил его тишиной. Хиджиката сбросил обувь и медленно пошёл по коридору, цепляя пальцами стены. В голове было пусто; пусто и гулко. Он стянул с себя одежду, не размыкая век, и лёг на футон, привычно оставив место сбоку для ещё одного человека. Понимание добило; Хиджиката отвернулся и зажмурился крепче. Какая ерунда всё это. Просто долгая бессонная ночь. К утру всё пройдёт и забудется, как неудачная пьянка. Знакомые руки обвили его талию, притянув спиной к тёплой голой груди.  
– Ты же не думал, что я правда уйду? – тихо, устало спросил Такасуги. Коротко поцеловал в висок, взъерошив дыханием волосы, и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи. – Спи, Хиджиката. Поговорим утром. Или можешь просто набить мне морду.  
– Хорошая идея, – хрипло согласился он. Вот только пришлось бы бить морду и себе.  
Такасуги за его спиной долго молчал.  
– Я не врал в остальном, – сказал он, когда Хиджиката уже почти отчаялся что-то услышать. – Всё, что я чувствовал, всё, что показывал...  
Хиджиката вспомнил горячечные поцелуи, бережные касания в темноте, жар и тревогу, постоянное чувство опасности, раздражение и уверенность. То, как они курили на веранде в тот первый вечер, и губы Такасуги отдавали кровью и табаком. То, как Такасуги изводил его, то, как провожал его взглядом. То, как сел в его машину, прекрасно зная, каким может быть результат; то, как они застыли между ворот, под дождём.  
Хиджиката осторожно развернулся в его руках и поцеловал, чувствуя себя так, будто наконец смог дышать.  
– Никогда тебя не прощу, – сухо сказал он, и Такасуги застыл.  
– Мне не привыкать, – от его тона слабо повеяло горечью, такой знакомой. Хиджиката бездумно провёл по его спине и вздохнул. Тело предавало его; и тело, и разум, и сердце. Он сумел бы воспротивиться им, но не хотел.  
– Но ты сам сегодня сказал... – голос подвёл, и Хиджиката не смог договорить до конца. В горле оседал ком; все слова, что тянуло сказать, все, что не получалось. Но Такасуги понял его и так.  
– "Никуда от меня не денешься"? – повторил он, гладя его по затылку. – Всё равно бы не вышло. В тот день, когда мы встретились, я шёл к Гинтоки. Уж он-то придумал бы, как нас подружить.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул.  
– Не стал бы я с тобой дружить, – буркнул он, но Такасуги лишь хмыкнул.  
– Ты и спать со мной не собирался, – напомнил он, не скрывая насмешки. Хиджиката стукнул его по плечу.  
– Даже если бы я тебе отказал, ты бы влез ночью ко мне в постель.  
– Неожиданная проницательность, – одобрил Такасуги. – И во всём верная. Ты хотел меня с первого взгляда, Хиджиката, я уже тебе говорил. Я хотел не меньше, и никакое твоё фальшивое благородство бы не стало преградой.  
Хиджиката выразительно фыркнул, но Такасуги продолжил:  
– Но то, как быстро ты сдался... Это заворожило.  
– Не имею привычки нестись против идущего поезда.  
Такасуги тихо рассмеялся, но потом посерьёзнел.  
– Хочешь... – спросил он, замолкнув на мгновение: – чтобы я остался у тебя или чтобы съехал? Теперь, когда ты всё знаешь?  
Хиджиката с силой зажмурился, пока под веками не вспыхнули круги. Он сам не знал; или.  
– Всё равно уже поздно.  
Колено вдруг вклинилось между его ног, твёрдое бедро с намёком вжалось в пах, а хватка рук стала железной.  
– Мы не будем трахаться, – тут же зашипел Хиджиката, пытаясь выбраться из расчётливой, хитрой ловушки. – Я на тебя всё ещё зол.  
Такасуги сжал зубы на его нижней губе и тут же лизнул.  
– Так и быть, можешь вложить всю свою злость в действие, пока во мне будет твой член.  
– Как же ты бесишь, – честно сказал Хиджиката, нашаривая край и задирая его юкату.  
– Именно это тебе во мне и нравится, – едко заметил Такасуги. – Иначе было бы не интересно.  
Хиджиката терпеть не мог, когда тот оказывался прав.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – Meiko Kaji – The Flower of Carnage


End file.
